The present disclosure relates to an electronic device module having electronic components mounted using a printed board, etc., for example.
In display devices such as liquid crystal display devices and organic electroluminescent (referred to hereinafter as EL) devices, a printed board (PWB, PCB) is bonded to a panel (more specifically, a part of a substrate forming the panel) to mount an integrated circuit and other electronic components.
At the time of mounting, the printed board is positioned on the panel by aligning the alignment marks provided on the printed board with the alignment marks provided on the panel and then connected to the panel (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2010-230808 and 2006-119321, for example).